An Early Birthday
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Bae doesn't know what to give his Papa for his birthday. What will he come up with? Set in the Fae verse.


There was never a shortage of people at Rumple's home. Roberta and Hilda, the two ladies who he had always loved as his aunts, lived with him. So did his godmother Tiger Lily, and his three year old son Bae. The family shared the home Rumple had bought from Madsen Hatter. Madsen had been Rumple's master, teaching him to weave the way Roberta and Hilda had taught him to spin. Madsen was as good as a father to Rumple, and so was Jefferson, Madsen's younger brother. Jefferson's sons Dale and Devon were like brothers to Rumple, although he was closer to Dale. Their mother Grace never failed to treat Rumple as her own son.

With the Hatters being family in all but blood to Rumple, they would be joining each other for Yule. Naturally, at his age Bae was especially excited. He'd be glad to celebrate with his best friend Archer, who was Dale's son. There was another reason he was excited though. The first day of Yule also happened to be his papa's birthday. He couldn't wait to give him gifts. The problem was, being only three, there wasn't much he could give.

"Papa?" Bae asked. "What's the best birthday gift you ever got?"

Rumple thought back with a smile. He'd received many beautiful treasures throughout the years. His family had always made sure a part of the Solstice was set aside to celebrate his birthday. He was a collector of special objects and had lovingly kept each gift. It was the connection to the people that made each gift special though.

"Well Bae, you weren't born on my birthday, but you are still the best gift I ever received." He knew Bae was wondering what to get him. He kissed Bae's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Nothing could ever be better than just having you in my life."

That didn't keep Bae from wanting to get his papa something special. There was little he could give him that he couldn't get for himself with either money or magic though. Besides, no three year old had the kind of money for the kinds of gifts Bae wanted to buy.

"Any ideas, Imp?" Bae asked. Bae had a special connection to animals. The collie had always watched over Bae, dedicated to protecting his master's son. There was no advice he could offer though. He could only lick Bae's face to show sympathy. "It's his birthday and Yule. I have to give him something special."

Well, if he really was the gift his papa liked best, Bae reasoned, he could spend as much time with him as possible for Yule.

Solstice morning saw their home beautifully decorated with holly and evergreens. The yule tree held a collection of handmade decorations, bells, baked treats, nuts, pinecones, and many other ornaments. A good fire was going, keeping the place warm and cozy. It gave light to the still dark home since the sun hadn't risen yet. Gifts were under the tree. Bae's, however, was not wrapped among them. That didn't mean he would wait to give it.

"Wake up, Papa! It's morning! Well, close enough." He bounced on Rumple's bed. "Happy Yule and happy birthday, Papa!"

Rumple opened his eyes sleepily.

"Bae?" He gave a tired groan, followed by a yawn. "What time is it?" He looked over at the clock above the fireplace. Slowly, he focused enough to read the clock. "The sun won't even be up for an hour yet."

"I know!" Bae cheered happily. Bae was too young to read a clock, but he knew how to wake up early. "We have plenty of time to get ready to greet it."

Rumple yawned again. He was by nature a night person and didn't care to wake up early. Bae was determined though.

"Get him, Imp!" he called to the dog. Imp, however, jumped in bed and laid down across Rumple, as if to keep him in bed.

"I thought I was good with animals," Bae said with a note of disappointment.

"You are," Rumple told him with a laugh. "But Imp's been my dog since long before you were born."

"Come on, Papa!" Bae tried again, gently shaking him when he closed his eyes again. "We have to greet the sun. And this way we can spend the whole day together."

Rumple sighed and opened his eyes again. Spending time with his son was the best gift he could ask for after all. He had said so himself.

"All right, son. Give me a few minuets and I'll have breakfast made in time for us to see the sunrise."

Rumple saved some time by using magic to speed up washing, getting dressed, and preparing to make breakfast. Soon he had a good hot porridge ready along with some delicious shortbread and spiced fruits. Soon the wonderful smells woke the rest of the household. Everyone greeted each other with "Happy Yule!" and, for Rumple, "Happy birthday!"

"You're up early," Tiger Lily commented, knowing Rumple was anything but an early riser. He laughed.

"Someone saw to that." He looked at Bae with a smile. "Bae couldn't let me waste a second of my birthday and Yule."

The others laughed too. By then the sun was about to rise, and everyone was glad they hadn't wasted the morning. It was a glorious site, seeing the sun sparkling on the snow as it rose, turning the sky a bright red. It really was as if the sun was being reborn right in front of them.

"Aren't you glad now you didn't sleep through this, Papa?" Bae asked. Rumple grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"Yes, I am son." It was worth lost sleep, especially to see Bae so happy.

Everyone went back in for the breakfast Rumple had kept warm with a spell, and after exchanging gifts, it was time to meet up with the Hatters in the village. Bae couldn't wait to see his best friend Archer, and the group was soon joining the rest of the village going door to door wassailing. Everyone was feeling the spirit of the holiday. The sumptuous feast that waited for them in the village square was followed by a play depicting the battle of the Holly King and the Oak King. Everyone cheered watching it. The actors might not be professional, but they threw themselves into their roles and their enthusiasm added to the performance.

The snow was too perfect to not enjoy a snowball fight on the way home. Everyone was covered with it by the time they got there, and glad to get inside the warm house. This was the part of the day set aside for Rumple's birthday. Everyone had something for him, and he treasured all his gifts. Bae looked disappointed though, thinking how his gift wasn't the same as the others. Then Rumple hugged him close.

"Thank you for helping make this birthday so special, Bae.

The little boy smiled at that. From that year on, Bae made sure to wake Rumple up before sunrise on Solstice morning. It cost Rumple some sleep, but all magic came with a price. It wouldn't have been Yule and his birthday any other way.


End file.
